


The Royal Prep Ball

by milleniumrex



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 16:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milleniumrex/pseuds/milleniumrex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eight years in the future, Sofia, James, and Amber are preparing for their first Royal Prep ball, and there's a few bumps along the way. But in Enchancia, things have a way of working out for the best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Royal Prep Ball

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hhertzof](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hhertzof/gifts).



Sofia held the purple dress up to her body as she looked in the mirror, visualizing herself walking into the ball wearing it. She still found it hard to believe - the Freshman Royal Prep Ball. She had heard so many stories about it from Amber, who kept up on all the gossip from the high school. But now that she and her siblings were fourteen, it was right around the corner. There were so many questions running through her mind. Would she be able to find a date? Amber had been asked by Prince Zandar within minutes of the dance being announced, and James had been able to get Princess Hildegard to agree to accompany him after many requests and gifts. Not to mention, the idea of the ball itself made her a bit nervous. Thinking about dancing still made her feel like she was right back at her first Royal Ball, learning how to dance with her new father. 

"You're going to look beautiful. Even more than you normally do."

Sofia was snapped out of her thoughts by her mother's voice. She turned around to see Queen Miranda in the doorway. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, mom." Sofia pulled the dress away and placed it on the bed. "I was just seeing how it fit."

"I bet you're pretty excited." Miranda smiled. "Your first school Ball."

"Yeah." Sofia said. "A little nervous, though. I still don't have a date..."

"Well, there's nothing that says you have to have one." Miranda sat down at the side of the bed and put her arm around her daughter. "But is there a boy at school you'd like to go with?"

"Well, sort of..." Sofia giggled. "He's really nice, and I don't think he has a date, but he hasn't asked me..."

"Well, there's nothing that says you have to wait for him, is there?"

"Well, traditionally..."

"And traditionally, the king married a princess from a neighboring kingdom, not a village shoemaker." Miranda bent down and kissed the top of her daughter's head. "And that worked out pretty well. I guess our family has a history of breaking traditions."

"I guess you're right. I'll see him tomorrow, so maybe I'll just..."

"MOM!" A voice echoed from across the castle. "One of the sequins fell off! This is an emergency!"

"Looks like your sister is dealing with some Ball-related drama as well." Miranda got up. "I'd better go see to this."

As Miranda left the room to see to Amber's crisis, Sofia fell back on her bed, thinking of her plans for school tomorrow. High school, and growing up in general, were a little scary, but exciting too. 

\-----

"So then Hildegard tells me I have to buy a corsage for Lulu too! I didn't even know they made corsages for Minks! But apparently this isn't the first time Baileywick has had to make a corsage for a Mink, so we're good."

Sofia squinted a bit as she and her brother made their way to the Flying Derby training field. "I didn't even know we could bring pets."

James shrugged. "I dunno. Lots about dances I don't really get. I'm kind of letting her take the lead."

"Mom gave me some good advice, so I'm just going to ask - "

Sofia was interrupted as she collided with someone, plant sod covering both of them. 

"Desmond?"

"Oh, no." Prince Desmond hurriedly got up, picking up the potted plant he was carrying. "Sorry, Sofia! I was just making my way to gardening club, and I didn't - and I got dirt all over your uniform!"

"It's okay, Desmond." Sofia laughed. "I didn't see you either. Is the plant okay?"

"It'll live. You're sure you're fine?"

"Perfectly!" Sofia blushed, dusting the dirt off her shirt. 

"Yeah...I'm going to let you two talk." James muttered as he slowly walked towards the field. 

Desmond looked after James with a puzzled expression. "What was that about?" 

"He's just giving us a little privacy, I guess." Sofia said, rubbing her arm nervously. "So, the dance is this Friday, huh?"

"Yeah, tell me about it. My mom's got me in dance lessons, tux fittings, the whole nine yards."

"Oh, so you've got plans? Who are you going with?"

"No one yet. For some reason, the gardening club just doesn't attract many Princesses." Desmond said with a wry smile. 

"Well...I haven't been asked either. So I was thinking...do you want to go together?"

Desmond's face took on an expression of brief shock, followed by a big grin. "Really? Me? I'd love to! So, uh, I'll pick you up on Friday? I'll take my parents' carriage, and - "

"Sounds great." Sofia smiled. "I'll see you then. I've got to get to practice now."

"And I've got to get this plant to the greenhouse! See you then!" Desmond grinned as he ran off, waving to Sofia. 

Sofia waved back, thinking that her mother always did give the best advice. 

\------

"You asked him? Well...I guess that could be done."

"Oh, Amber. It's not ancient times anymore. A girl asking a boy to the dance is perfectly fine."

"Well, sure." Amber excitedly grabbed Sofia by the shoulders. "The important thing is that you're going, and you have a date! And you know what that means!"

"I do?" 

"Of course! It means that I get to make sure you look absolutely perfect for Friday! When Desmond sees you, he is going to pass out! Of course, that doesn't take much for him..."

"I don't want him to pass out. That would make it kind of hard to dance!" Sofia laughed. 

"You know what I mean!" Amber grinned and hugged her sister. "Oh, this is going to be so exciting! I've been looking forward to this dance for years, and having you there is going to make it even better."

"I couldn't agree more! I guess I'd better get back to practice, though."

"Practice?" Amber blanched. "Sofia, you've got a dance coming up! What if you get bruised or something? Nothing ruins a look like a bruise."

"I'll be fine! You know Minimus would never let me down. Besides, we're just doing speed drills today, nothing risky."

"Well, okay." Amber pulled out her fan and began fanning herself. "Enjoy getting all sweaty out there. And outrun James for me!"

"I always try!"

\------

"Good run, Sofia!" James waved as he and his horse flew down to the ground. 

"Oh...good. Practice...over?" Minimus panted. "Yay..."

"Just about, Minimus." Sofia smiled and petted her horse's mane. "Let's take one more lap around. A little slower."

"I can do slower." Minimus exhaled and flew a little closer to the ground. "So what's this I hear about a dance? My ears have been burning all week!"

"Oh, it's just a dance to welcome the freshmen. It's not that big a deal." Sofia paused. "Well, it kind of is. It's the first dance where I'm dancing with a date, not my father, and I asked Desmond..."

"Ooh, I remember my first barn dance! I mean, it wasn't so much a barn dance as we could hear some music from the house, and I was the only one dancing. Still, what a night!"

"Oh, Minimus! I'll make sure to tell you all about it on Monday!" Sofia gently took the reigns and guided Minimus down to the ground. "I'd better get to class. Good practice!  
"

As they landed, Sofia leaped off Minimus' side like she did every practice. However, as she did, a slick rock on the ground caught under her foot. Her foot turned to the side and she slipped, tumbling to the ground hard.

"Ow!"

"Sofia!" Minimus bent down to look at her. "Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Sofia said tentatively. As she tried to get up, she suddenly sank back to the ground, grabbing onto the saddle for support. "My foot. I think I hurt it when I slipped!"

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Minimus looked around in a panic. "Help! Oh, wait, you're the only one who can understand me!"

"Calm down. It'll be okay!" Sofia said, reassuring herself as well. "Just...carry me to the school, okay? I'll go to the nurse."

Minimus nodded, and Sofia carefully eased herself on to his back, careful not to bump her foot. As Minimus took off for the school, she hoped quietly that everything would be fine by Friday...

\-------

Down in the basement of the castle, Cedric carefully portioned out draughts of newt extract and griffin spit, placing them into the beaker one by one. Tentatively, he held up a single drop of dragon fire. 

"Now, this is the trickiest part, Wormy! This potion holds incredible power, but even the slightest bump..."

*BANG BANG BANG*

*FOOM*

"Merlin's Mushrooms..." Cedric muttered as he wiped ash off his face and went to answer the door. "What is it?"

"Cedric! Just the man I wanted to see!" King Roland swept into the room as soon as it was opened, taking a look around. "Still dank and gloomy in here, I see."

"Yes, quite." Cedric mumbled. "I like dank and gloomy. It helps me concentrate..."

"Is that what you call it. Something smells like dragon fire in here." Roland laughed. "Anyway! I have a project for you."

"Wonderful." Cedric said with a great lack of enthusiasm. 

"My kids are having their first school dance on Friday. I know they're all excited, and maybe a little nervous, so I was hoping to make it special for them! Perhaps...a little magical fireworks show in the gym? Just some nice effects to liven things up a little bit. And you're just the right man for the job!" Roland clapped Cedric on the back. "Can I count on you?"

"Oh...yes, Sir. You can certainly count on me."

"Splendid! Your magic has progressed a lot recently, so I'll leave you to it! Just make sure it's a show to remember!"

"Oh, absolutely sir. I guarantee..." Cedric turned away from the king and smiled wickedly. "No one will every forget it..."

As the King left the room, Cedric turned to Wormwood, who was perched on top of the bookshelf. "Wormwood! Do you realize what this means?"

"Kaw."

"That's right! It means that we'll be in the perfect position to distract Princess Sofia during her big night! I'll create the best and brightest fireworks show they've ever seen, and you'll swoop in and steal that necklace!"

"Kaw."

"Yes, I am aware that we've been trying to steal that necklace for eight years now! No, I do NOT think it's time for me to get a hobby!"

"Kaw."

"Oh...you sound just like mother! You'll see!"

\-----

Sofia awkwardly made her way over to the carriage, trying to get the hang of her crutches. Queen Miranda immediately rushed over to her daughter as soon as she saw her. 

"Sofia! The school told me you got hurt! What happened?"

"It's nothing, mom." Sofia tried to force a smile. "I just took a little slip at practice."

"Well, that certainly doesn't look like nothing." Miranda eyed the cast on Sofia's foot. 

"The nurse said it's just a tiny fracture. They magicked up a cast to protect it, but it should heal nicely...in a few weeks."

"Oh, Sofia." Miranda helped Sofia up into the carriage and sat next to her, putting her arm around her daughter. "I'm sorry. What bad timing."

"And the worst part? I took your advice, mom. I asked Desmond to the dance today, and he said yes. He was so excited, too."

"You really like Desmond, don't you?"

"Yeah." Sofia blushed. "He's a really nice guy, and we've been friends since a little after we moved to the castle."

"Well, if he's as good as you think he is, he'll take this in stride. Nothing ever goes perfectly, and it's all about how you handle the bumps in the road."

"You think so?"

"Oh, yes." Miranda smiled. "Let me tell you about my first date with Rolly. It was a disaster..."

\------

Sofia was relaxing in her room, her foot propped up on pillows, when she heard a knock at the door. 

"Come in?"

"Sofia!" Amber rushed through the door. "This is a disaster!"

"I know." Sofia said sadly. "I guess I should have listened to you."

"Tt." Amber waved her hand. "If you listened to me, you wouldn't have gone on half the crazy adventures you've had since you moved in."

"But I thought - "

"Sofia!" Amber said as she sat down on the side of the bed. "Just because I don't like to do wild, risky things doesn't mean you shouldn't. This was just bad luck. Getting off a horse? With all the times you've outrun dragons, explored troll caves, or climbed mountains, who would have thought?"

"Maybe I should tell people it was one of those things, if word hasn't gotten around at school..."

"Oh, no, you're out of luck there. Rumors spread like wildfire at Royal Prep." Amber motioned towards Sofia's cast. "Anyway, this is a disaster - because that thing is completely out of sync with your dress!"

"So you think I should still go? Mom was saying..." 

"Of course you should still go! Your first dance only comes around once! And besides..." Amber paused. "It really wouldn't be the same without my sister there."

"Okay." Sofia grinned. "I'll be there. Not going to be doing much dancing, though."

"Sofia, we're princesses. It doesn't matter whether we're dancing or not, we've got all eyes on us anyway." Amber pulled out a small bell and rung it several times. "But anyway, we've got to get that ugly white thing prettied up. Baileywick!"

"Princesses Amber and Sofia. I brought the supplies." Baileywick walked in, carrying a small tray covered with paintbrushes and dabs of paint.

"Perfect!" Amber excitedly motioned to Sofia's dress, hanging on the wall. "I want the cast to match this as closely as you can! Don't worry, Sofia. All eyes are going to be on you."

\-----

"Really, Desmond? A cummerbund?" James said as he elbowed Desmond playfully. 

"My mom says it makes me look dashing." Desmond played a little with his bowtie. "The girls are going to be down soon?"

"Well, all I know is, I can't wait to get out on that dance floor!" Zandar mimicked a few moves. "Time to liven this place up with a little Tangu flavor!"

"As long as you don't embarrass me during the slow dance!" Amber called from the top of the stairs, slowly descending in her light green ball gown. Hildegard followed her, Lulu draped around her neck. 

"The corsage fit, I see." James smirked, pointing to the red flower attached to a belt around the Mink's midsection. 

"It really does pull the whole outfit together, doesn't it?" Hildegard and Amber curtsied to their dates, and James and Zandar followed with a bow. 

"Where's Sofia?" Desmond looked around. "I hope she's feeling okay enough to - "

"I'm here!" Sofia called from the top of the stairs. Desmond immediately bounded up the stairs, putting his arm protectively around her as they made their way downstairs. 

"I'm glad you still wanted to go, Desmond."

"Are you kidding me? I'm just glad you're up to it. Besides, you'll probably still be a better dancer than me!"

"Okay, kids! Let me get a good look at you before you head out!" Miranda called as she and Roland entered. "Oh, my. You're all so grown up..."

"Have a great night, kids. Your carriage awaits." Roland motioned to the waiting horses. "I just hope Cedric has everything under control for the surprise..."

As the kids left for the carriage, Miranda turned to Roland with a look of skepticism. "A surprise? Involving Cedric?"

"He seemed to be excited about it. I'm sure it'll work out fine. Probably."

\-----

"Tonight's the night, Wormy!" Cedric stuck his head out and looked at the group of kids in the Royal Prep ballroom. "They're all so busy dancing that they'll never see it coming! It's the perfect plan!"

"Kaw."

"It is the perfect plan! It's very simple. I set up the fireworks display, the kids all ooh and aah at my magnificence, and then at the very end, I unleash a blinding flash of light! While they're all rubbing their eyes, you swoop in and steal the necklace!"

Wormwood scratched himself with his claws, seemingly done arguing with Cedric for the moment. Cedric peered out from behind the curtain, looking at the crowd. The kids seemed to be having a good time. James and his friend Zandar were having some sort of dance-off, ignoring their dates. Fortunately, the girls didn't seem to mind, as they were busy chatting off to the side while Hildegard fed her mink some grapes. Only Sofia and Desmond really seemed to be paying attention to each other, slowly dancing with Sofia hanging on to Desmond for support. Despite himself, Cedric found himself thinking back to his own days at Sorcery School. He never had been very popular, and he rarely went to school functions, preferring to stay at home tinkering with spells. He would have loved one moment in the sun, like these kids were having tonight. Well, soon...

"Kaw!"

"Ah, yes, it's time!" Cedric reached into his pocket and pulled out the firework powder he had concocted. Throwing it out from behind the curtain, it exploded into shimmering beams of light, illuminating the ballroom as the kids looked up in awe. One explosion after another. Now, all he had to do was throw the special white powder he had snuck in...

"Kaw! Kaw!"

Cedric looked down at the white powder, then quickly shoved it back in his pocket. Instead, he blew the rest of the firework powder into the ballroom, creating one last explosion of shining colors. 

"Kaw..."

"A failure, you say? I beg to differ, Wormy. Those kids out there seem pretty happy with me, and it's all my doing! The king will undoubtedly hear about this, and my position in the castle will only get stronger." Cedric ruffled Wormwood's feathers, and quickly pulled away before the bird could nip him. "See, it's all part of the master plan."

Wormwood looked skeptical, but Cedric knew there'd be plenty of opportunities to get that necklace. And he had to admit, he did enjoy playing the hero once in a while.

\-----

"Wow, that was something." Desmond looked up at the last remnants of the firework powder as they sparked above them. 

"I'm guessing that's our castle sorcerer, Cedric." Sofia grinned. "He's pretty great."

"It was wild, but really, the best part of the dance is being here with you." Desmond blushed as soon as he finished speaking. "I mean, uh - "

Sofia smiled. "I was thinking the same thing." Slowly, she leaned in and gave Desmond a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for making my first Royal Prep Ball one to remember, Desmond."

"Anytime, Princess Sofia." Desmond pulled Sofia a little closer and they swayed to the music, each hoping that this would be the first of many Royal Balls together.


End file.
